Cinderella Starring Hermione Granger
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: "What a beautiful story, mother! I wish to have a prince like that too!" said Hermione. 'You're invited to the Krum Manor this Saturday for a spectacular ball in the evening...' read Hermione, in her mind. 'Is this what I think it is? This is a once in a lifetime chance. Just like Cinderella...' Cinderella starring Hermione Granger. Please excuse bad grammar. Please review! Rated


_**(a/n)I'm PrimaVeraDream. I am writing this story for pure entertainment only. I don't own anything except the plot. Don't sue me. And now, the story begins...**_

**Cinderella Starring Hermione Granger**

_'Once upon a time, a girl who goes by the name Cinderella lives only with her nasty stepmother, and her two nasty step sisters. They would tell her to scrub the floor everyday. 'Go wash the clothes!' would said one stepsister. 'Go buy groceries!' would said another. 'Go wash the dishes, chop the woods, feed the animals, and fetch the mail!' her stepmother would said. The errands were endless. With only two meals a day, she could only do so much. At the end of the day, she would retire to her room which would be the attic. It was cramp and filled with patches and spider webs. But, all in all, she was content. At least she has a place to live. But she would always dream of a prince one day to sweep her off her feet.'_

_"Oh, that's horrible, mother!" cried a nine year-old Hermione._

_"Yes, but remember, she has her prince." assured her mother. Then she continued._

_'One day, as she fetch the mail, she can't help, but notice a mail from the royal palace. It was an invitation to a royal ball. All girls are invited. Apparently, the prince is searching for a wife. 'Could this really be happening?' thought Cinderella. 'Can my wish really could come true?' As usual, the step sisters would be giggling about parties. It was three days from now. There would be plenty of time to get ready for it. Just as she was getting excited for it, her stepmother had to shatter her dreams. 'Cinderella, you're not going. There are chores to be done.' her stepmother smiled gleefully. But she knew behind that smile was a wicked witch.'_

_"Oh no!" cried Hermione._

_"Oh no, indeed." Then she continued._

_'Then she started planning. She had her beautiful dress made. Everything was perfect until one of her step sisters saw the dress. She reported the finding to her mother. Her mother was enraged. She took her daughters and raided her room in search of the dress, and tore it up fabric by fabric. Cinderella was devastated when she found the dress. There was no time to patch it back up, because the ball was tonight. All she could do was cry in her bed. She heard a 'pop' and in front of her appeared a bubbly woman in a blue outfit with a strange stick in her hand. "Who are you?" she asked through her tears. "Why I'm your fairy godmother of course! I'm here to bring you to the ball." her 'fairy godmother' said.'_

_"But mother, there's no such thing as magic!" Hermione said._

_"Nonsense! There is if you believe it." her mother said. Then continued._

_'She fixed up her dress, and added a few touch ups here and there. Then she brought her outside, and transformed some pumpkins and mouse into carriage, horses, and coachman. And they headed for the royal palace. The fairy godmother said one last thing to her before she went in. "You must go before midnight. The magic will be of no effect after midnight." Cinderella took the advice by heart, and thanked her before entering. When she entered, it was like time had frozen up. Everyone stop what they were doing. They are stunned. The man had announced her name as Isabella of England. All the men lined up before her to ask her to dance. But she only has eyes for one as he gracefully walked over. "May I have this dance?" asked the prince. "Yes." she replied. She had the time of her life and fell in love with the prince. She can't believe this was really happening. Then she remembered the advice, and looked at the clock tower. '11:57!' gasped Cinderella. She turned to her prince, and said, "I must go." "Why!" said the prince as he grasped her hand. She shook it off. "You won't understand. Just promise you will come for me. Please?" begged Cinderella. The prince promised, and Cinderella thrust the glass slipper into his hand, and ran before she turn back into her original appearance.'_

_"Will the prince find her, mother?" asked Hermione._

_"I will only say that this is a happily ever after story." her mother said lovingly. Then she continued._

_'The next day, word has it that the prince is going to try the glass slipper on every girl who attended the ball. The step sisters were desperate for attention. So they tried to stuff their foot into the size 5 glass slipper. But knowing that they are size 7, they gave up. Just as the prince and his men are leaving, on the top of the stairs, Cinderella yelled,"Stop!" and ran down the stairs. "I was at the ball last night." Behind her, the stepsister and stepmother gasped. But she ignored them. She sat down with poise, and tried on the glass slipper. It was a perfect fit. The prince stepped in front of her and lifted her into his arms. "I've found you!" exclaimed the prince. "And so you have!" smiled Cinderella. The next day, they got married. And lived happily ever after. The End.'_

_"What a beautiful story, mother! I wish to have a prince like that too!" said Hermione._

_"I'm sure that you will. Now go to bed. What story would you like to hear tomorrow night?" asked her mother._

_"Little Red Riding Hood." said Hermione. Then her mother nodded her head, and closed the door behind her._

_But Hermione's mother never got to read it because she got into a car accident the very next day. Hermione and her father were very sad. Hermione read 'Cinderella' every night from then on. But her father recovered very quickly and found a new love. Then he got remarried. Since then, Hermione don't get along with her father very much. She believed in only one true love. One day, her father died. Then the days turned into hell. She was reliving Cinderella's nightmare. Now, the only thing that keeps her going is 'Cinderella' and that one day her prince will come and save her. Until then, she will only need to endure all this._

* * *

**Present Day:**

"Hermione! My clothes are dirty! Take them to the laundry! I need them to go clubbing this weekend!" yelled Julia, her annoying stepsister.

'Why would she need to go clubbing anyway. She's already hideous. No one would want to go near her.' thought Hermione, as she picked up the clothes from the floor, and put them in the laundry basket.

"Pick up Chinese take-out on the way!" yelled Jack, her arrogant stepbrother, in another room.

'Really? Chinese take-out? As if he wasn't already fat enough! He couldn't even walked through the door without me kicking his ass!' thought Hermione. But all she could say is yes.

By the doorway, her stepmother thrust a list of groceries in her hand, and said, "Pick them up along the way." and pushed her out then slammed the door behind her.

She was only staying there because she has no place to stay. After graduating Hogwarts, she has kept a low profile. Even though she was a war hero. Each time after coming home from Hogwarts, she only wish to go back. It was like hell here. But now that she graduated, she can only stay until she finds enough money to move out. She's working a part-time job at Barnes & Nobles, because she love books. Her stepmother and stepsiblings never knew she was a witch because she never performed magic in front of them. And her father never bother to tell them, because it would freak them out. All they knew was that she recently graduated from a prodigious school on the other side of the world. Considering Hogwarts is on the 'other side' of the world. When she finished taking the dirty laundry to a laundromat, ordering Chinese take-out, and buying groceries, she returned to their 3-bedroom, 1 full bathroom, and 1 full kitchen flat. She has to sleep on the sofa-bed. She always has cramps on her back the next day. Anyway, she took the mail, and browsed through it. Then there was one particular letter that catches her eyes. 'You're invited to the Krum Manor this Saturday for a spectacular ball in the evening...' read Hermione, in her mind. 'Is this what I think it is? This is a once in a lifetime chance. Just like Cinderella...' Hermione gasped. 'Is it you, mother? Is it you that's creating this once in a lifetime chance for me to get out of this miserable place?' She puts a hand to her heart, and closed her eyes. Then the door suddenly opened. There stood her brother, Jack, with drool down his face. 'Disgusting' she thought before she handed him the take-out.

"I knew I smell the deliciousness of Chinese food." he said. Then he put it on the dinner table and started eating.

'What? No helping this poor girl with 18 bags of groceries she's carrying? Oh just what am I thinking! This is Jack we're thinking about. Of course he isn't gonna help. Such a lazy ass.' thought Hermione, as she shook her head while berating Jack and putting the groceries away. "So, where's mum and sis?" she asked.

"They went to the salon." answered Jack, with his mouth full. 'So disgusting.' she thought. "Speak of the devil, there they are now. Mum! Sis! You two look gorgeous!" yelled Jack enthusiastically.

Hermione's mouth gaped. Their hair is so oily. Their wrinkles. Their eyebrows. Eyelashes. Too much blush. The clothes were hideous. The shoes. Manicure. Oh the perfume. They made her want to gag. "Yes mum, sis, you two look gorgeous." Somehow, she managed to not puke everything out. She might need to wash her eyes though. "Here's the mail."

"Ahhh!" Julia yelled. "We're invited to the Krum Manor for a ball! I'm dying to go!" Hermione watched as she jumped up and down before she got too dizzy, and looked away. "And it's this Saturday!"

"Don't you need to go clubbing?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares about those boring clubs when you can go to this ball and meet hot guys! Just thinking about the guys make me drool." Then she use a hand to wipe the drool off her face. 'This whole family drools! Ugh!'

"Hermione, you're not going." said her stepmother, Anastasia. "You have chores to do, and I expect them to be done before midnight."

Hermione didn't care. This was just like Cinderella. She can form a plan. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. But they don't know that. Just thinking about it made her giddy. But she didn't let it showed. She kept a nonchalant face the whole time. Just wait until they see...

* * *

**The Evening of the Ball:**

'Where's my wand? I'm sure I put it right under my pillow this morning!' Hermione panicked. Then she saw her stepmother. "Have you seen a stick about this long?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes I have. I just threw it out. What are you doing with a tree branch anyway?" said Anastasia.

All the hope shattered inside of her. 'How was her plan gonna work without her wand? This was just like Cinderella indeed. _Her_ plan failed._ My _plan failed.' she thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you? It's just a stick. You could get them anywhere." Anastasia looked at her as if she was insane for crying over a stick.

'Yes it was a stick. But not just any stick. It was my wand. What do _you_ know about witches? Nothing!' she glared at Anastasia through her angry tears. "I just want to be alone." cried Hermione.

"Oh you'll be alone alright. We're going to the ball, and you're not." Anastasia said loudly for her to hear. At this, she just cried even louder. That satisfied Anastasia, and she and her children left through the door. Alone, like she'd wanted. All you could hear is the soft sobs throughout the apartment. 'Pop' At this she looked up. "Fairy godmother?" she asked. Her tears blurred her vision.

"In a way, yes. But _father._ Fairy god_father._" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? But you're dead. I was at your funeral." Hermione backed a few steps.

"I am, but returned as a fairy godfather."

"It's real? The thing about fairy godparents?! Oh god!"

"Why of course it's real! You're a witch, aren't you? You should believe in magic."

"I do. But my stepmother threw out my wand." Hermione said sadly.

"That's why_ I'm _here. To give you a makeover."

"_You're _giving _me _a makeover." Hermione raised a brow skeptically.

"Are you judging my makeover skills?" Dumbledore said teasingly.

"No, of course not." Hermione bowed her head down in shame.

"Let's get started" At this, he clapped his hands together.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi boo... Bibbidi-bobbidi boo... Bibbidi-bobbidi boo..." he kept repeating it like a bible.

"Cinderella?" asked Hermione. The headmaster said nothing at this, and continued chanting. She closed her eyes and felted herself transformed. Then she opened she eyes. Dumbledore conjured a mirror for her. When she saw her reflection, she was stunned. "Is this really me?" She caressed her cheek. 'My cheek's so smooth.'

"Yes. A carriage is waiting for you outside. Hurry. I'm sure you know the story Cinderella." he hinted. 'Yes I do.' thought Hermione before she ran down the stairs of her apartment. She opened the doors in the lobby. 'There it is. It's what everything I've imagined it to be.' she thought as she entered the carriage. They were invisible to muggle eyes. If they saw, it would be on the news all over the place. And the ministry would have to obliviate everyone who saw it. That would be troublesome. 'Finally they had arrived.' Hermione thought, as the carriage pulled to a stop.

She entered with her head held high. When the man asked for her name, she had simply said, "Isabella of England." The man announced loud and clear for all to hear. Everyone turned around. 'This is just like Cinderella and the Yule Ball in my 4th year.' The men quickly lined up. So cliché. They all asked for her to dance, but she declined them all. Her eyes set only on Viktor Krum, the richest of the area. He asked her to dance. She accepts. Yada yada yada. She knows she should feel like the luckiest girl in the world. But she doesn't. There's just something missing. But she can't get her hands on it. The sparks is missing. When she looked up, she saw the clock right behind his head. '11:50?' She has to get out of here! She stopped and said, "I've got to go."

"But we haven't dance enough." Viktor said with a thick accent and grabbed her wrist. She just can't stand guys with thick accents.

"I'm sorry. I can't" she keeps looking at the clock. She tried tugging at her arm with no success.

"Well, at least give me a goodnight kiss." he said, licking his lips.

'Eww!' "No thanks!"

"Come on! Just one little kiss." he said, coming closer.

"No!" she stomped on his foot, and pulled her hand out of his grasp. Then she made a run for it. She heard him yelled for the security to seized her. This just made her run even faster. 'Hurry! The gates are closing!' she closed her eyes, and kept running. She spotted the carriage, and hopped in. "Hurry! Go!" she yelled at the coachman. As they escaped the pursuit, Hermione sighed in relief. Next to her, was a ferret. It was a beautiful ferret. So white and fluffy. Hermione hold the ferret to her chest. 'So warm.' "You know, all my life, I've tried to wait for my prince to come rescue me from the stepmother and siblings. I thought tonight would be the night to finally have my wish granted. But I guess I was wrong. He just tried to kiss me. He was even licking his lips. I just can't stand guys who lick their lips and thick accents!" Hermione paused to catch her breath. "I don't even know why I'm talking to a ferret! I'm demented! I just want to go to sleep and forget all of this." cried Hermione. She kept petting the ferret. And the ferret purred. She sighed, "Only 5 more minutes left, and all of this will be over. I'll go back to my horrible life as a prisoner in hell."

"Who said you'll go back to being a prisoner?" someone said.

Hermione yelped and the ferret fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it." hissed the ferret.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm the one who can save you from your hell."

"How?"

"Easy. You just need to marry me."

When he finished, Hermione just laughed. "I think I've finally gone crazy! A talking ferret proposing to me! Ha! Biggest joke ever! Who put you to this?" Hermione said through her laughter.

"Who said I'm joking? It's an easy way out."

After Hermione calmed down, she start asking all kinds of questions. "Why can you talk?" "Why are you a ferret?" "Did someone do this to you?" "Are you under a curse?" Why do I need to marry you?" "Is there some other way?"

"To answer your questions, I don't know what happen. One second I saw Dumbledore. The next I was a ferret. So, in a way I am cursed. And you just need to marry me because I'm rich and I can get you out from that place you called hell. I am, or was a wizard. Just think of it as a way I am making it up for all the years at Hogwarts."

At this, her eyes widened. "You were at Hogwarts? What year were you?"

"Same as yours." he drawled.

"Which house were you in?"

"You may not want to know."

"Well, at least you're someone I may know." she sighed. "Deal."

"What?"

"I'll marry you." Just as she said this, the clock strikes 12. She watched in amazement as everything turned back into its original appearance. All, but the ferret. "What happen? Why didn't you change back?"

"I guess Old Dumbo's magic is still strong on me, huh?"

"How do we change it back?"

"We just need to get marry and say our I do's. Or that's what he told me."

"We can get marry tomorrow. For now you can sleep in my apartment with my horrid 'family'."

"Just what I need, a good nights sleep."

"I'm telling you now, that I sleep on a sofa-bed."

* * *

**In the apartment:**

"You can sleep here, right next to me." Hermione patted on a pillow right beside her own pillow.

"Goodnight." Both said, and went out like a candle.

* * *

**In the Morning:**

"Mum, sis, bro, I am getting married." said Hermione, first thing in the morning.

"What!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"And here is my fiancé." gesturing at the ferret. The said fiancé bowed a little when they all looked down. They stared a bit before they burst into laughter.

"I think Hermione has finally gone bonkers!" laughed Julia, clutching at her stomach.

"Hermione, you do realize that this" gesturing at the ferret, "is a ferret, right?" said Anastasia. In her head, she's thinking, 'I'm putting her in a mental hospital first thing in the morning tomorrow.'

Jack just didn't say anything. He can't stop laughing. He thought he just wetted his pants.

"I'm serious." said Hermione. Then she took out a wand that's owned by the ferret.

"What are you gonna do with a stick, Hermione?" asked Anastasia. "I know I said you could replace your stick and all but.."

"This is a wand." she cut her off. "I cast spells with it."

"Spells? Who do you think you are, a witch?" Jack said. He had finally stop laughing.

"Exactly. I am a witch. And I'm gonna perform a marriage vow with it." She, then proceed to do the vows and everything. When they finished their I do's, they were watching with horror on their faces. They had lived and bullied a witch under their roof the entire time. Hermione and the ferret proceed to the kiss. Suddenly, a flash of blue light overcame the whole flat. It was so bright that they had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, in front of them, was not the ferret, but a very good-looking guy, half-naked too. What they heard was not expected too.

"Malfoy?!" yelled Hermione.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was the ferret, dumbass! And they called _you_ the brightest witch of her age. Brightest age my ass!"

"I married you?!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Yes. And I'm here to take you away from them" he then grabbed her arm, and apparated from the flat.

* * *

**Aftermath:**

Anastasia, Julia, and Jack just stood there, and watched all that happened. Then they all ran out the front door, and proceed to tell everyone that Hermione's a witch. Everyone ignored them. Everyone knows that they are bitches and bastard. So no one believed them. Apparently, they all think they're insane. The people on the streets called the police. The police called the hospital. They took them away. The whole way, they declared that they were not insane. That Hermione's a witch. The paramedics looked at each other, and said, "Yeah, yeah. They all say that they're sane, but they're not. If, whoever this Hermione is, is a witch, then I'm Merlin, himself." One of the paramedics bind them up, and pushed them in the ambulance. Then took off for a mental hospital.

* * *

**One year later:**

And for Draco and Hermione... Somehow it all worked out, and they are the happiest couple in the world. Hermione learned that you don't need a prince to get your happily ever after. You just need someone to be there for you, and help you get through your hardest times. They are the happiest couple there is, in fact, they're expecting their first-born 6 months from now. And she is gonna read Cinderella to the baby every night. Sometimes, she look up at the sky at night, and say, "Thank you Mother, Headmaster, for everything." And when she looked down, she would see Draco. Draco would kiss all her fears and tears away. Draco is her prince. A prince in disguise. And they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
